User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
Hello there! This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page see Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1,Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 for the archives! Hi Okay. And you know what time it is? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) MIDNIGHT or NOON!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:25, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Midnight -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:26, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay.. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:28, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, and ugh! Stomach cramps! ugh! I can't type fast! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it happened yesterday. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) What ideas? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, wait I gotta sleep I won't be available tomorrow up to October 24. 'Cause I'm gonna study -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It won't be me -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Anyways, the cramps are fading. Yay! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, ughh.. Math is hard! Plus Business Math -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Uhhhh. Okay. *Yawns* Ugh.. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, I mean change percent to decimal and all stuff thingy. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 16:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Cool, why not add this template to your user page? * *-- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 17:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Okay, anyways I'll shut this laptop when it's 9:00PM or 10:00PM 'cause tomorrow's Monday. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) No Sorry. :BTW you are a sysop in the CPFW!!!! -- Happyface 22:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) How Award hey how could i get this award: please tell me how Boidoh 23:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC)boidoh Thanks thanks for making i put on the old sk8rbluscat award in return ill give u my sisters freindship award. My sister said i could use it. Here it is: Signature test! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you and died for you :) (: TALK 00:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not a member. I have put it with it ok, except when members start making fun of nonmembers. Then I get mad.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:18, 21 October 2008 (UTC) you don't have to quit! I hardly ever play club penguin! Don't quit on me man!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:38, 22 October 2008 (UTC) What? HOW IS HE QUITTING? :( Don't quit. Quitting is for idiots (no offence to you and our glorious founder V-rex). Pinguey2 21:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dude, I finally did it! I FORMED THE RUSH WIKI! YES! Come edit. I am the only editor, and I will need some assistance.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:53, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hey There! HI Sk8rbluscat! This is The Pirate! About the rocket picture, its a good drawing, you did your best to draw that right? Maybe not. Anyways another award from my trophy cabinet! Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:24, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering. What are you doing up at dawn? It's 6:00 AM on the Eastern Seaboard. Don't disclose your location, but what is your time zone? I have a nasty habit of insomnia, and I have an anti-computer curfew from bed time to 6:00 AM every day. I won't be on for a while, because I'm heading back to bed as I type. P.S.: Be sure to let the Wiki know that the New York broadcast is ONLINE at 12:00 PM to 3:00 PM according to Penguin Standard Time P.S. 2.0: Also, when signing my talk page, just put a link to your user. The images make the page very difficult to load. Furthermore, the tactic I use to keep everything organized with my images is to insert manually after every signature. the tag means an automatic page break. It forces the article to lower everything under it. It's kind of like hitting the Enter key quite a few times. Do that, and your signatures will be spotless. Well, back to bed! Good night, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 10:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Message before I leave You know why I'll leave? Go to the Main Page under the announcements Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Nothing works. Only hope is to use my account to get pins, items and such. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin say that some users(like me) are experiencing those errors too. Nothing works. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:00, 24 October 2008 (UTC)